retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilbert Lucens
"Don't question my loyalty to the dark lords of the underworld...You might just regret it someday." Info *Name: Gilbert Lucens *Age: 26 *Birthday: June 2nd (Gemini) *Pokemon: Gliscor *Type: Dark/Psychic *Familiar: Houdini *Height: 6'01'' *Sexuality: Bisexual *Moveset: **Night Slash: On a roll of 18+, will automatically raise the roll to a 20. **X-Scissor **Poison Jab: On a roll of 14+, will poison opponent. **Psycho Cut (Replaces Aerial Ace): On a roll of 18+, will automatically raise the roll to a 20. **Ice Fang: On a roll of 18+, will both freeze and flinch opponent. **Sky Uppercut: Can hit opponents using Fly, Bounce, or Sky Drop. **Magic Room: On a roll of 11+, all items are negated for 5 turns. *Ability: Poison Heal: Gilbert is healed by poison instead of damaged by it. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Red *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **Has tons of demon summoning sigils carved into his left arm. **Smokes sludge from his Toxic Orb. **Masochist. Personality Gilbert’s certainly twisted in more ways than one. He’ll usually act kind to strangers though, but most of the time it’s usually so he can study them in some way, especially if they’re “visitors”. He’s also actually kind of flirty and will usually hit on anyone, male or female if he wants to. He likes keeping the part of him that’s obsessed with demons secret from people so he’ll act really annoyed if you ask what’s under his bandages. Most of the time he’ll tell you it’s scars from when he was attacked by that Nidoking when he evolved. That’s usually a good enough story for most people, those suckers. He also enjoys entertaining people and will do some magic tricks for you if you ask nicely enough. His smoking habit is really bad and tends to drive some people away though. Even though he loves the smell of it, the smoke is incredibly nasty as it’s essentially burnt Toxic. Unless you’re immune to poison, you might not want to stay too close to him for long periods of time. Overall he’s generally a fun guy to be around, even though he definitely has many secrets he’s hiding from people. Current History Gilbert was born as an only child in Meloxi. His father, a Dark/Dragon Masquerain worked as a historian and was never home much due to work. His mother, a Psychic/Normal Gliscor stayed at home to care for the growing Gligar. As a kid Gilbert was pretty sheltered. He would go to school and hang out with friends of course but what interested him even more then those things was his father’s small library. Being a historian, his father had many books on different cultures and their beliefs. The little Gligar was fascinated by all this! How different cultures could worship different beings, believe in different demons. They were all so diverse! After hoarding himself away in the library for a while, his mother started becoming a bit worried. He seemed a bit…too enthusiastic about this, even more than her husband was. She eventually pulled him out of there and actually locked the door so he wouldn’t be able to get back in. Being banned from the books he loved, the Gligar, now about 13 at the time instead just spent his time outside. At the time his ability was Immunity, which kept him from being poisoned. He’d seen his friends get poisoned in battle before but never knew what the feeling was like himself. Needless to say, he actually got a bit curious… And so the years passed, and Gilbert had only managed to worm his way into that lovely library a couple times. Once he was eighteen though, he started getting annoyed with his mother. She was still treating him like he was a child and banning him from the books he loved! After a large argument, Gilbert stormed out of the house into the night. The Gligar wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going and found himself in the Jade Amazon of all places. Eh, no big deal, he’d just turn around and…Suddenly though a large Dragon/Poison Nidoking had lunged at him. It must’ve been stalking him for a while, thinking it could make an easy meal of him. Gilbert was certainly caught off guard as the thing sunk its fangs into him. He screamed in pain and attempted to pry the creature off him, pulling one of the thing’s fangs off in the process. Thankfully thanks to Immunity, the creature’s poisonous saliva wasn’t going to affect him. Once he managed to get the Nidoking off him, the two were in a stalemate…However something strange happened. When the moonlight hit the fang that Gilbert was holding he started to change! His sudden evolution, combined with his trauma from the attack seemed to shift something in his brain. Once he evolved he suddenly felt a strange feeling in his body…Poison. Poison was running through his body from the Nidoking’s attack. It didn’t seem to hurt though like his friends said it did. It…felt nice. REALLY NICE. He didn’t even care that his shoulder was bleeding anymore, he just laughed at this odd feeling he was having, confusing the Nidoking in front of him. Using his new power the Gliscor easily beat down the monster, not even bothering to find a berry to heal his poison. Upon returning home in the morning, his mother was shocked by the condition he was in. Even though he argued against it he was taken to the hospital to get his shoulder stitched up. While he was stuck there for a couple days his mother brought him some books from his father’s library as a way of saying sorry. His anger towards her seemed to diminish if just for that moment as he took them and started reading them. He was only in the hospital for three days but he’d managed to finish all the books he was given. He was now even more eager to research this stuff, more specifically: Demons. Demons seemed so fascinating to him! Creatures that had such huge power and were generally feared by people…He’d need to research them more. Another thing quickly started to bother him as well while he was in the hospital. His poison had been cured. Even if it was only for a little, that feeling of poison was amazing…Sure it most likely didn’t do his body any good, but he was already addicted to it. After getting out of the hospital he quickly purchased a Toxic Orb so he could pretty much intoxicate himself anytime he wanted. This was when things started getting bad… Gilbert eventually decided to get himself a job and started work as a magician thanks to his more powerful psychic abilities. He pleased lots of people already with his acts, despite being what he’d call an amateur. While getting into his job he started a nasty habit of smoking the sludge that came from his Toxic Orb. It seemed like a better way to keep himself poisoned then to just use the orb itself. The Gliscor was slowly becoming a major masochist, taking pleasure from the pain he was definitely causing his body. This only got worse as he started secretly studying demonology behind people’s backs. There were so many demons he could try summoning…As the years went on he would perform ritual after ritual, carving sigils and summoning runes into his arm over and over to sacrifice blood to the powerful demons. He didn’t even care about the pain anymore, he was honestly too far gone. He even ENJOYED it. Carving these sigils into his arm? They were proof that he cared and worshipped the powerful demon lords! It was proof of his loyalty! Of course a lot of people probably wouldn’t accept this, so he started keeping his arm wrapped in bandages to prevent them from finding out about his new worshippings. Thing started getting even more interesting for him once he realized people were starting to show up on the island so suddenly. Was this the work of demons? Were people getting spirited away by them and taken here? This only fueled his studies and rituals more as he worked to find an answer. He wanders the island now, eager to meet these so called “visitors” and learn more about them. While he may seem like a simple magician, don’t be fooled…This guy has many dark secrets he’s hiding… The Species Swap Kidnapping and Revenge The Normal Shard An Encounter with the Island Guardian Shackles The Poison Shard The Poison Gate The Electric Shard Character Relationships Clarence: Ryouta: Slips: Sev: Kale: Kamiya: Category:Characters